<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】赫敏说她想做仙女教母 by Cryogenian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671475">【德哈】赫敏说她想做仙女教母</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian'>Cryogenian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>霍格沃茨情书管理局 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《波特的衬衫》后续</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drarry - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>霍格沃茨情书管理局 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】赫敏说她想做仙女教母</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00.</p><p>    “在选择圣诞舞会的舞伴的时候，一定要慎重。”邓布利多眨着他蓝色的眼睛，“爱的力量会帮你选择对的人。”</p><p>    有些人口是心非地吐槽邓布利多的老掉牙，有人则含着期待落入一片灰蓝色的陷阱。</p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p>    布莱斯觉得他的朋友德拉科·马尔福很傻，潘西也是这么觉得的。他们每天冷眼旁观德拉科对波特做着看似欺负实则讨好的幼稚举措，无论什么时候眼睛都像黏在波特身上，真觉得这个人没救透了。</p><p>    更没救的是德拉科不敢承认自己的感情，他像条龙守护着他的珍宝似的守着他的小秘密——这个比喻倒是很契合他的名字，浑然不知旁人已经把一切看在眼里了。晚饭前德拉科趴在桌上，布莱斯跟他打招呼，眼尖地看见德拉科手下压着的是报道波特赢得Science Fair的校报。“这是什么？”</p><p>    “什么都没有！”德拉科立刻把报纸的标题盖得严严实实，紧张地说。   </p><p>    “……”布莱斯无语，逼视着他。</p><p>    “只只只是为了下次Science Fair打败她！知己知彼百战不殆！”德拉科结结巴巴地说。此地无银三百两，他这幅样子真的很好笑，但布莱斯要忍住。他无辜地说：“你在说什么？我问的是你新买的球鞋。”</p><p>    “Oh, right.”德拉科显而易见松了口气，不动声色地把报纸塞回抽屉。布莱斯暗想他的朋友不仅是个傻逼还是个怂货，这辈子要是能追到波特就怪了，他愿意押十英镑赌这个。</p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>    赫敏因为成绩好，爱读书而被学校里的人称为万事通小姐，但没人知道她真正的梦想是做一个仙女教母。</p><p>    她的朋友哈利满足了她的愿望。刚入学时的哈利瘦小羞涩，轻轻软软地和她打招呼，立刻戳中了赫敏的心。她们也的确无话不谈，加上一个罗恩，三人组是出了名的形影不离。赫敏一直期待着某一天她家灰姑娘的白马王子会出现。</p><p>    但她想不到这个人居然是马尔福。</p><p>    邓布利多宣布圣诞舞会消息的那天，哈利一直心不在焉的，眼神忍不住往斯莱特林桌那边跑。赫敏顺着她的目光一看——一个显眼的金色脑袋。</p><p>    随即她联想到有一天哈利傍晚回到寝室的时候眼睛红红的，情绪却并无不对，甚至有些小小的雀跃。赫敏好奇问她，她支支吾吾好半天，才说是马尔福送她回来的，因为天色晚了。</p><p>    具体发生了什么赫敏不知道，哈利语气里轻微的羞涩却让她竖起了八卦的耳朵。</p><p>    女大不中留啊。仙女教母心情复杂。</p><p>    不过哈利似乎并没有意识到她的仙女教母脑子里转着什么念头。她只是伏在桌前写斯内普的作业，以及在开小差的间隙试图理清自己乱糟糟的心思。迟钝的波特小姐还没有回过味来，不知道在赫敏的眼里自己的初恋已经无处遁形。</p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>    德拉科觉得自己的小秘密被发现了。</p><p>    当然这得怪他自己。他一紧张就看人人都心怀不轨，连布莱斯只是正常地问问他新买的球鞋，都能会错意成他发现了自己正欣赏报纸上波特的照片——那实在是张漂亮的照片。波特站在邓布利多旁边，笑眼弯弯，微微歪着头，一手拿奖杯一手可爱地比V。他很想去新闻部找洛夫古德要来照片的底片，不过这可不行。洛夫古德出了名的古灵精怪，一定能看出些什么，而他可没办法再用研究对手的理由糊弄过去。</p><p>    话说回来，他觉得布莱斯绝对看出来了什么，顺带着潘西——那家伙面对潘西嘴上从没把过门。现在他一掩饰性地说些波特这样波特那样，布莱斯和潘西的眼神就变成齐刷刷的“噫——”</p><p>    大概是自己做贼心虚的错觉。德拉科这么安慰自己。</p><p>    送波特回宿舍的那天傍晚，虽然鼻子里塞着滑稽的纸卷，德拉科还是快活的不行。为了不露馅，他尽力绷着一张和平时无异的冷脸，打开寝室的门。布莱斯靠在床头打游戏，听到门响头也没抬：“哟，送完波特回来？”</p><p>    “是……不是你想的那样！”肯定的答案刚溜出来一半，德拉科就意识到了自己的错误，急忙改口。</p><p>    布莱斯直直地盯着他。</p><p>    “好吧就是你想的那样，但是我可以解释……”</p><p>    “你喜欢波特是个人就能看得出来，解释什么？”他的损友放下游戏机，优哉游哉喝了口可乐，“可别装傻。诶，你跟她发展到哪一步了？牵手？拥抱？接吻？圣诞舞会你会邀请她吗？”</p><p>    每说一个词德拉科的脸就变红一分。布莱斯恨铁不成钢：“德拉科！怂包是不配拥有爱情的！”</p><p>    德拉科哑口无言，深觉助攻团改名为催命团可能更合适——要他直截了当跟波特表白可不就是要他的命么。</p><p>    至于邀请哈利……</p><p>    他灌下一大口可乐，二氧化碳在他的嗓子眼骨碌碌冒着泡泡。</p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>    马尔福又在看她了。哈利侧过头假装拨弄脸颊边垂下来的碎发，用余光偷偷瞟着侧后方的金发男孩。德拉科刚把目光转回去，好像一直专心致志的盯着手里的显微镜，但哈利很确信那双灰蓝色的眸子确确实实曾落在自己身上。她抬眼一看，斯普劳特夫人正在教室的另一端巡视。</p><p>    或许马尔福会来邀请她做舞伴。哈利抿嘴。</p><p>    一个纸团轻轻砸在德拉科桌上。男孩一惊，朝纸团来的方向望去，他心心念念的女孩儿正朝他使眼色。</p><p>    虽然不知道是因为什么，德拉科还是有些飘飘然。他把纸团放到桌面下展开，哈利的笔迹趴在皱皱巴巴的纸上：「喂，你为什么一直盯着我看？」</p><p>    教室的一角突然传出剧烈的咳嗽声。斯普劳特夫人回头，看见德拉科一边拍着胸口一边摆手示意自己没事。哈利想不到他反应这么大，蹙眉又看了德拉科一眼。</p><p>    纸团很快传了回来：「没有的事，什么都没有。」</p><p>    以马尔福的做派是不会说相同意思的两句话的。金发男孩眼神游移，尽力掩盖着慌张。哈利提笔：「胡说，我都感觉到了！」</p><p>    本就是张小纸片，再传到德拉科这时就彻底写不下了。男孩无法再狡辩，下意识地想找出一个理由；</p><p>    你头发里有只蚊子。他指指哈利的头发。用气声道。</p><p>    他立刻就后悔说这么个烂借口，不过为时已晚，哈利瞪大的眼睛证明她看懂了德拉科的口型，手惊慌地拍上乱卷的长发。德拉科立刻挤眉弄眼地示意已经飞走了。</p><p>    哈利一想，发觉马尔福是在逗她，生气地瞪了金发男孩一眼转了回去。她脸颊边薄怒的红晕让德拉科更加后悔自己不经大脑的举动。他明知道哈利怕虫子还这么说，说这不是恶作剧任谁都不信。</p><p>    与德拉科以为的原因不同，哈利并非生气德拉科骗她，而是懊恼。是的，虽然波特小姐对情感问题不甚敏感，与德拉科关系好转后，她渐渐体会到内心的悸动以及那悸动指向谁。她察觉到金发男孩一直盯着她时，心里羞涩窃喜还不好表现出来，结果德拉科只是想逗她一逗，她当然会生气难堪。</p><p>    哈利生气，德拉科心里也不好受。此后的一节课他也不敢再长时间盯着哈利看，只敢时不时瞟一眼。直到下课铃响起。他垂头丧气地收拾课本，把承载着他们短暂传信的纸片展平，珍重地夹进笔记本里。</p><p>    “敏，我觉得他没那个意思。”另一边，哈利和赫敏手挽着手讲悄悄话。发觉自己对一直不对付的马尔福有好感，女孩自然会求助她聪明的朋友。“他今天上课一直在看我，然后告诉我那是因为我头上有蚊子。”</p><p>    “好蠢的借口。”赫敏无情评价，“看不出他这么没有撒谎的天赋。”</p><p>    “你们在说什么？”三人组中唯一的男孩罗恩把脑袋伸过来，好奇地问，立刻被推走，“女生的话题不许听！”</p><p>    罗恩感到自己被排挤了，可怜兮兮地缩回脖子。</p><p>    “哈利，要我说他一定对你有意思，”赫敏接着和她咬耳朵，“这个借口太蠢了，他要是想成心逗你不会说这种托词。等着瞧吧，我有办法让他露馅。”</p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p>    自日历翻到12月起，圣诞舞会成了最热门的话题。一时间学生们见面打招呼的话题都从天气变为“你有舞伴了吗？”</p><p>    哈利还没有舞伴，但来询问她的人数不少——赫敏之前说从霍格沃茨排到霍格莫德的追求者算是有了点实感。哈利经常在走廊里走着走着就能碰到一个男孩拦住她问：“哈利，你愿意做我的舞伴吗？”</p><p>    他们无一例外被拒绝了，理由是：“不好意思呀，我已经和人说好了。”这当然是假话。哈利不是个擅长撒谎的人，回绝别人的时候窘迫得脸都红了。可是说了这么多可能会让鼻子变长的谎言，回绝了差不多三打人，十二月也迈入了中旬，她一直等着的人还是没有来邀请她。</p><p>    哈利在12月20日的方格上画了个叉，有些悒悒不乐。距离圣诞舞会只剩三天多一点，该邀请的都早邀请完了。没准德拉科早就找好了别的舞伴呢，说不定就是帕金森。他跟她关系似乎挺好的。</p><p>    明明以前就知道马尔福自大又莫名其妙，谁喜欢谁倒霉。哈利咬住嘴唇，忍不住要红了眼眶。她暗自下决心，如果有下一个邀舞者，无论是谁，她绝对会答应他。</p><p> </p><p>06.</p><p>    德拉科盯着面对没完没了的邀舞者手足无措的哈利，蓝眼睛都快被妒火烧成红色的了。</p><p>    “要我说，活该。”潘西拆开一包pocky乐得看戏，“谁让你怂不去邀请她。你看看，你不去别人去，再不出手，你家亲亲小波特可得落入别人怀里了。”</p><p>    德拉科一听心里就更难受，还逞强说：“你闭嘴。”</p><p>    “瞧瞧，还在嘴硬。”布莱斯摇头，啧啧有声仿佛真的在替德拉科可惜。金发男孩瞪了一眼损友，“难道你就有舞伴了？”</p><p>    “我还真有。”布莱斯得意洋洋，“我早就邀请潘西了。She said yes. ”</p><p>    这种求婚成功般的炫耀语气让人听着分外不爽。“哈利拒绝了之前所有人，这个她一定也会拒绝掉。”他把目光转回女孩身上，“然后我就去邀请她。”</p><p>    话正说着，哈利就轻轻点了点头，答应了邀约。那个男生——像是叫迪戈里的——还颇有绅士风度地对哈利行了一个吻手礼。</p><p>    德拉科的下巴差点没掉到了地上。</p><p>    她怎么能答应别人的邀约呢？他恍惚地想，只要她拒绝掉迪戈里，我就会去牵起她的手请求她做我的舞伴，她怎么能——</p><p>    她当然能。一个声音在他的脑海中说，你是她的谁？她没有义务也没有理由等待着你而视那么多人于无物。</p><p>    该死的。德拉科抱住头。他痛恨过自己的软弱和胆怯很多次，但从未有一次让他如此痛彻心扉。备受宠爱而肆意妄为的男孩终于明白，他视若珍宝的女孩并不会理所当然地等待他。</p><p> </p><p>07.</p><p>    圣诞舞会前一天，学校给学生们放了假准备行头。大多学生都是写了信请家长买了寄过来，不过这样做也有潜在的坏处：万一家长的品味不够大众，那个人无疑会成为全校嘲讽的对象。罗恩就是这样的例子：他已经为韦斯莱太太寄来的老式蕾丝礼服愁眉苦脸一周了。</p><p>    哈利这边，德思礼自然不会帮她置办服饰，小天狼星又不懂得女孩的心思。教父女一合计，干脆请赫敏全程把关，乘放假带着哈利去选礼服。赫敏一听就毫不犹豫的答应了——把灰姑娘打扮的艳惊四座可是仙女教母的天职。</p><p>    她兴致勃勃，哈利却有些郁郁不乐。赫敏一边挑剔地扫过衣架上琳琅满目的裙子一边宽慰她，“别为马尔福难过，塞德里克也是个帅气的小伙子不是吗？”</p><p>    “可是我又不喜欢他。”哈利苦恼地对手指，“德拉科他……敏，我都有点不想参加了。”</p><p>    她泄了气。仙女教母却小手一挥，好几条裙子便被塞进哈利怀里。</p><p>    “这时候更要打扮得漂漂亮亮的出场！”赫敏给她打气，“让马尔福看看他错过了什么！”</p><p>    这句话算是打了一针强心剂。哈利重重点头，斗志满满地进了更衣间。这一进就是十几分钟，不知出了什么状况，赫敏去敲门，哈利才扭扭捏捏开了一条缝。</p><p>    赫敏给她挑的是一条吊带深V连衣裙，女孩羞窘地捂着前胸。赫敏倒是眼前一亮，“你看，多好看啊！”</p><p>    “露的太多了……”哈利小声说，满脸通红，任赫敏怎么拉都坚持不出去。赫敏无奈，只好又给她找了条别的。这条是孔雀绿的缎面拖地鱼尾裙，一字领设计凸显出哈利的肩颈线条和形状优美的锁骨，胸腰臀曲线该展现的也一点没落下，暴露程度也在哈利能接受的范围内。赫敏前后左右绕着哈利看了又看，深觉自己这个仙女教母十分称职。</p><p>    哈利第一次穿这样的礼服，局促又好奇地盯着镜子里的自己。还没等她反应过来，赫敏又给她看好了搭配的小物，催哈利穿戴上全套后拍照给小天狼星。小天狼星大肆夸赞了一通后愉快地付了单。</p><p> </p><p>08.</p><p>    德拉科最终没找舞伴，作为散客和其他倒霉的单身狗提前入了场。他找了个视野不错却又不算显眼的座位，也不管别人的搭话，眼睛一直盯着另一个入口——成双成对的舞伴们都会从那里进入。</p><p>    他所期待的女孩从亮相的那一刻起就惊艳全场。哈利化了妆，上挑的眼线和恰到好处的腮红立刻让她有了几分清纯的媚态；往日蓬松如狮子鬃毛的黑发不知用什么办法变得柔顺了些，编成麻花辫后盘在后脑，用镶嵌着绿宝石的发钗固定住；脖颈同样带着祖母绿的项链，与她没有镜片遮挡而格外熠熠生辉的翠绿眼眸交相辉映；鱼尾长裙很显她的身材，曲线毕露，深孔雀绿更衬托她皮肤白皙；低头看去，裙边层层叠叠的荷叶边中，鱼嘴坡跟鞋和粉色的脚趾若隐若现。</p><p>    德拉科不由自主地屏住了呼吸。</p><p>    她真的很美。虽然没有立场这样，德拉科还是不由自主生出一股自豪和快乐。唯一美中不足的是，哈利的手正挽着的人不是他，而是迪戈里。</p><p>    嫉妒比那天更甚，毒蛇啃噬着他的心脏令其鲜血淋漓。他想偏开视线，但他无法控制住自己的目光去追随哈利的脚步，也因此无可避免地注意到迪戈里放在哈利腰间的手。明知道那是在跳舞，他还是咬紧了牙关。</p><p>    哈利入场后就一直悄悄在找熟悉的金色脑袋。她看见德拉科始终面无表情地看向自己，脸色难看，心中五味杂陈。这一走神，她就踩到了塞德里克的脚。女孩急忙道歉。</p><p>    “没关系。”塞德里克温和地微笑。一舞毕，哈利忙不迭走出舞池，塞德里克也跟了上来，示意要和她聊聊。</p><p>    “其实我邀请你是受人委托的。”塞德里克开口。哈利果然瞪大了眼睛，“是谁？”</p><p>    “秋。”塞德里克没有卖关子，“嗯，我……和她在交往，原来也是准备邀请她的，但是她家里有事来不了了。她的朋友赫敏似乎和她提了说你还没有舞伴，所以秋就拜托了我。”他调皮地眨了眨眼，“顺便也能帮你一个忙不是？”</p><p>    赫敏的办法原来等在这儿呢。</p><p>    “你一直盯着德拉科·马尔福看，我注意到他也悄悄注视着你。”塞德里克友好地说，“两情相悦，是不是？”</p><p>    这话怎么这么像邓布利多说出来的呢？哈利感到脸红，又笑了出来，喊了一声谢谢学长就提着裙子跑了。她第一次穿高跟鞋，脚步有些颤颤巍巍，每一步却无比坚定。</p><p>    如果喜欢上了个胆小鬼，那她胆大一些，莽撞一些就好。</p><p>    她在过道里找到了德拉科。金发男孩穿着得体的白色礼服，低着头不知道在想些什么。哈利平复了一会呼吸，站到他面前。</p><p>    她正苦恼怎么开始话题，德拉科和她先打了招呼，“嗨。”</p><p>    “呃……嗨。”</p><p>    “你……今天很漂亮。”</p><p>    “谢谢。”</p><p>    话头就此打住。德拉科有点局促地背过手。哈利想起自己来的目的，鼓起勇气：“你想和我跳舞吗？”</p><p>    想，当然想。德拉科只是诧异她为什么孤身前来寻找自己——舞伴应该一直陪着女孩的。可现在他被抢走的明珠正等待着他的回答，正是时机让她重回自己的怀抱。抢在那眼里闪烁的光芒暗淡下来前，德拉科鞠了一躬，行一个最标准的邀舞礼。</p><p>    “我有这个荣幸与你共舞一曲吗，哈利？”他大着胆子唤她的教名，声音都在发颤。</p><p>    女孩把手放在他伸出的手上，无法名状的欣喜从他们相握的手传遍全身。回舞池是多此一举，他们就着礼堂里传出的乐声跳起来。他们的配合出奇的默契。</p><p>    一舞毕，两人相对傻笑。他们越笑越欢，青春的暧昧气氛笼罩了他们，无需多言，彼此的心意就在心中点亮，于是他们闭上了眼睛。</p><p>    雪一样的初吻落在相贴的唇上。</p><p>09.</p><p>    布莱斯输给了潘西十英镑。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>